Sen'nin Kyuubi no youko ch 1
by Akira Kuroyuki
Summary: naruko adalah anak yang selalu dianiaya dan disakiti karena kyuubi yang disegel dalam tubuhnya. tiba" saja ad seorang anak mengaku sebagai kakak dari Naruko. pmuda ini membuat hidup naruko berubah?
1. Chapter 1

summary: naruko adalah anak yang selalu dianiaya dan disakiti karena kyuubi yang disegel dalam tubuhnya. saat keadaan semakin kejam tak terkendali, seorang pemuda datang menolong. akankah pmuda ini membuat hidup naruko berubah?

Warning: ada OC, OOC, AU, dll, dll

wai...! my first story...! maaf summary nya jelek... :p

mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya kalo kurang dimana2... masih hijau soalnya...(sembah sujud~). anyway, please review! kritik dan saran nya ditunggu!

disclaimer: semua karakter naruto yang dipakai di sini adalah ciptaan kishimoto sensei...(kecuali karakter buatan saya sendiri...). so, don't sue me!

Akira Kuroyuki present...

Sen'nin Kyuubi no youko

Ch 1 : I'am your Brother, and real form Kyuubi no youko

" mati kau kau dasar monster..."

" siluman Rubah ! jangan lari kau..."

" kau harus membayar kematian anak perempuan ku..."

Seorang gadis kecil berambut pirang twin tail terlihat sedang berlari dengan keringat membasahi pipinya, menghindari kejaran orang-orang yang hendak menagkap dan hendak membunuhnya. Ia terus berlari dengan terus menghindari batu-batu yang di lemparkan kearahnya, walau beberapa batu-batu yang di lemparkan ada yang mengenai tubuh kecilnya. Baginya ini sudah menjadi rutinitas hari-harinya.

Naruko itulah nama anak perempuan yang sedang dikejar-kejar tersebut, dirinya tak tahu apa yang membuat semua orang mengejarnya, memanggilnya anak siluman, dan selalu melemparinya dengan batu-batu. Tak jarang ia selalu hampir tewas karena ulah penduduk desa konoha yang hampir setiap hari memukulinya." sebenarnya apa salah ku pada kalian semua !? kenapa kalian selalu mengejarku? " itulah teriakan Naruko kepada orang-orang, tapi tak ada yang mengindahkan teriakan gadis kecil tersebut. Bukan jawaban yang di dapat, melainkan sebuah lemparan batu yang langsung mengenai kepalanya hingga berdarah, dia tak mempedulikan darah yang mengalir dari luka di kepalanya. Akhirnya dari salah satu orang yang megejar dirinya, berjalanmenghampiri Naruko, tatapan tajam dan seringaian yang menakutkan bagi Naruko menghiasi wajah orang-orang yang mengejarnya tadi. Salah satunya pria tersebut.

" apa salah mu? Dasar bodoh, salahmu itu karena monster yang ada dalam tubuh mu itu, lagi pulah kenapa kau di biarkan hidup. Dasar anak buangan, yang di buang di desa ini. " kata-kata dari pria tersebut membuat Naruko menjadi menangis menggigit bibir, bagi dirinya yang berumur 5 tahun, kata-kata seperti itu membuat hatinya semakin sakit. Entah dosa apa Naruko perbuat, semenjak ia lahir di konoha, ia sudah di cap sebagai anak siluman Rubah berekor sembilan. Bahkan dirinya tak tahu siapakah orang tuanya, yang ia tahu kalau dirinya adalah anak yang di jadikan wadak bagi Kyuubi no Youko. Tak ada seorangpun yang mau peduli dengan dirinya." HAHAHAHAH...kenapa diam? Kata-kata ku benarkan, kalau diri mu sengaja di buang oleh orang tua mu." Pri itu lalu menendang perut Naruko dengan cukup keras, dan membuat Naruko terpental jauh rasanya cukup menyakitkan bagi anak seusianya. Orang-orang yang melihat hal tersebut hanya menyeringai puas tanpa ada belas kasih sama sedikit pun.

Setelah puas menendang, dan memukuli Naruko pria tersebut pergi meninggalkan tubuh Naruko yang babak belur dan bersimbahan darah. Begitupun orang-orang tadi langsung membubarkan diri masing tak ada yang terjadi di sekitar mereka. " hik...hik..apa sebenarnya salah ku pada kalian, sehingga membeni ku seperti ini." Batin Naruko masih terisak. Tak lama stelahnya ia tak sadarkan diri, muncul sesosok bayangan yang langsung menggendong tubuh kecil Naruko, dan membawanya pergi entah kemana.

Beberapa tetes air jatuh dan membangukan Naruko yang tergeletak di sebuah lorong gelap, ketika ia membuka matanya. Ia tampak kebingungan, mengapa dirinya bisa berada di lorong gelap tersebut " ini dimana, apakah aku sudah mati?" guma Naruko memandangi sekeliling. Dengan berusaha untuk berdiri, ia mulai berjlan menyusuri lorong gelap tersebut.(ehh kok Naruko bisa jalan d gelap"an ya ? # terserah author nak!) Sampai pada sebuah ujung lorong yang terlihat bercahaya, walau kurang terang . betapa terkejud diri Naruko saat melihat sesosok Rubah raksasa berekor sembilan, terkurung dalam sebuah penjara.

" **ow, selamat datang di tempak ku, nak khu,khu****, khu****..."**ucap sang rubah menyabut kedatangan Naruko. " ka-kau bagaimana bisa ada didlam sana? Ini sebenarnya ada dimana? " tanya Naruko membranikan diri untuk bertanya pada sang Rubah tsbut, **" aku adlah kyuubi no youko. Ini adalah tmpat di dlm pikiran mu, nak. Khu,khu,khu..." **Jawab Kyuubi terkekeh, Naruko hanya terdiam sedikit merinding mendengar suara kekehan Kyuubi. " bukankah kau sudah dibunuh oleh Yondaime limah tahun lalu? "

"**dibunuh ? hahahahahahah... jngan membuat ku tertwa. mana bisa dia membunuh ku. Dia hanya bisa menyegel ku di dalam tubuh mu. Putrinya sendiri, kau dengar itu bocah**."

Kata sang Kyuubi agak berteriak keras, hal itu membuat Naruko jadi ketakutan bercampur kaget mendengar perkataan dari Kyuubi tadi. " wah~Kyuu-chan. Ternyata kau masih hidup rupanya." Ujar seorag anak laki-laki yang muncul tiba-tiba di samping Naruko, terlihat usianya tua satu tahun dari Naruko dan berambut merah denagn . " siapa kau bocah !? berani-beraninya kau memanggilku begitu ! dan bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini?" hardik Kyuubi pada anak laki-laki tersebut. "Aku adalah kakak dari gadis ini, nama ku Aki Uzumaki. Salam kenal ya Naru-chan, Kyuu-chan, dan kenapa aku bisa ada di tempat ini, rahasia." Senyum Aki pada keduanya, Naruko lansung terkejud saat mendengar perkataan Aki tadi yang mengatakan kalau dirinya adalah kakaknya, "kau pastih tekejudkan aku jelaskan pelan-pelan, deh. Kyuu-chan, lebih baik kau berubah dulu kewujud asli mu". dengan melakukan handseal Kyuubi Perlahan muncul cakra merah yang menylimuti tubuh Kyuubi. Perlahan tubuh raksasa sang rubah perlahan mengecil, dan terlihat seorang sosok perempuan dewasa berambut merah , menggunakan kimono bewarna orange dengan corak api menghiasi bagian bawahnya , bertelingah rubah, kulit putih , paras cantik , bola mata bewarna merah , Naruko tanpa sadar memuji paras cantik Kyuubi. Di tambah lagi ia baru tahu kalau Kyuubi, siluman rubah di hadapannya adalah seorang wanita tulen. "** kenapa kau memandangi kuseperti itu? Kecewa kalau aku seorg wanita. " **ucap Kyuubi kurang suka dengan tatapan dari Naruko. Cepat" Naruko menggelengkan kepalanya, dan langsung memuji kecantikan Kyuubi. Hal tersebut membuat wajah Kyuubi bersemu merah padam. Karena baru pertama kali di puji begitu. " yosh. Mulai hari ini kita punya Kaa-san baru Naruko." Kata Aki pada Naruko, saat mendengar ia punya kaa-san baru, yaitu Kyuubi. "Naniiiiii!" teriak Naruko dan Kyuubi bersamaan.

**TBC**

Minna ini debut pertama saya, mohon bantuannya kalao ada keslahan dlam penulisan. Dan juga dalam segi cerita...!

please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Halo-halo~, it's me again…

Chapter 2! *tepuk tangan* hue… kesempatan langka Langsung nulis deh. Soalnya, jarang dapat inspirasi jadi pas sekalinya dapet, langsung nulis gila, plus minjem compi sana sini hehee…

Buat yang review:

.t: hehehe… makasih…

saia readers biasa: makasih infonya…

and for all readers… thanks! Jangan lupa review ya…

oke, balik ke cerita…

Akira Kuroyuki present…

CH2 :Journey

**Sebelumnya :**

" kenapa kau memandangi kuseperti itu? Kecewa kalau aku seorg wanita. " ucap Kyuubi kurang suka dengan tatapan dari Naruko. Cepat" Naruko menggelengkan kepalanya, dan langsung memuji kecantikan Kyuubi. Hal tersebut membuat wajah Kyuubi bersemu merah padam. Karena baru pertama kali di puji begitu. " yosh. Mulai hari ini kita punya Kaa-san baru Naruko." Kata Aki pada Naruko, saat mendengar ia punya kaa-san baru, yaitu Kyuubi. "Naniiiiii!" teriak Naruko dan Kyuubi bersamaan.

Saat mendengar kalau dirinya akan menjadi orang tua angkat dari kedua bocah di hadapanya, ia langsung menolak hal tersebut. Baginya tidak mungkin seorang siluman bisa menjadi orang tua manusia. " **jangan permainkan ku bocah. Seenaknya saja menjadikan ku kaa-san kalian. Aku menolak ! **" kyuubi langsung berbalik badan dan melipat kedua tangan di dadanya itu.

Ketika Aki akan berbicara, sebuah tangan mungil menggenggam erat tangannya " ne-sudahlah nii-san. Aku mengerti jika kyuubi tidak mau menjadi kaa-san kita. Setidaknya aku sudah cukup senang punya seorang saudara. Walau aku masih bingung." Kata Naruko tersenyuman, tapi entah mengapa Aki bisa tahu kalau imoutonya itu tersenyum di paksakan. Dari kedua mata sapphirenya yang terlihat kesedihan." hah~ baiklah aku mengerti. Aku takkan memaksa mu untuk menjadi kaa-san kami. Naruko ayo kita pulang" Aki lalu menggandeng tangan Naruko, dan mengajaknya pulang. Meninggalkan Kyuubi yang masih tak peduli. '' tunggu dulu,kalau aku jadi kaa-san mereka. Aku bisa keluar dari kurungan sempit ini, aku tak boleh melewatkan kesempatan ini. Apa lagi chakra bocah itu, bkan chakra orang sembarangan '' batin Kyuubi, mulai berpikir licik.

'' Baiklah bocah, aku berubah pikiran. Aku bersediah menjadi Kaa-san kalian. Tapi dngan satu syarat." Kata Kyuubi mengajukan syarat pada Aki, " aku tahu Kaa-san. Semuanya sudah di persiapkan, tunggulah sebentar lagi. Naruko ayo." Jawab Aki dengan senyuman penuh misteri, keduaya segera meninggalkan Kyuubi, dan kembali kedunia nyata.

Angin berhembus sepoi-sepoi di cuaca siang nan cerah itu terlihat ada dua orang anak kecil laki-laki dan perempuan tengah tertidur pulas di bawah pohon besar nan rindang, dan ada sugai kecil berair jernih mengalir pelan disana. Tak lama setelahnya, anak laki-laki terbangun dan membelai wajah anak perempuan di sebelahnya '' kasihan sekalih kamu Naru-chan. Tak kusangka mereka memperlakukan mu seperti ini." Bisik Aki saat melihat luka-luka yang telah ia obati sedari tadi. '' ehm- i-ini dimana? '' tanya Naruko yang mulai terbangun dari tidurnya sambil menggosok-gosokkan matanya. '' maaf mem- '' perkataan Aki terhenti saat Naruko mendadak memeluknya, '' ini bukan mimipikan, nii-san ? ka,kau benar-benar nyatakan ? '' tanya Naruko mulai menangis, dengan lemut Aki membelai kepala Naruko dan mengatakan kalau dirinya tidak bermimpi. '' maaf membuat mu menunggu lama. Aku janji akan selalu di samping mu, dan juga melindungi mu mulai saat ini.'' Ucap Aki dengan menatap Naruko, '' Ha'i, Nii-san. Arigato, arigato..." sahut Naruko masih terisak." Sdah-sudah, sekarang ayo kita pulang. Akan aku ceritakan nanti di rumah.'' kata Aki dengan mengajak pulang Imouto-nya, Naruko mengagguk pelan sambil menghapus air matanya.

Setibanya di alpartemen Naruko. Aki mulai menjelaskan siapakah dirinya yang sebenarnya pada Naruko" dengar Naruko. Aku ini adalah seorang pertapa Tengu dan putra dari Katsumi Uzumaki, kakak dari Kushina Uzumaki. Yaitu Kaa-san mu yang sebenarnya. Beliau meninggal bersama dengan oto-san mu, yaitu Minato Namikaze, saat menyegel Kyuubi yang mengamuk lalu menyegelnya dalam tubuh mu lima tahun yang lalu, dan itulah mengapa Kyuubi bisa ada dalam tubuh mu dan juga knapa orang-orang takut pada mu.'' Mendengar cerita dari Aki, Naruko tampak terkejud, terlihat dari matanya yang agak melebar. '' aku tahu, kau pastih terkejud mendengar hal ini. Tapi tenanglah, aku akan menjaga mu mulai sekarang ini, dan juga Kyuu-chan akan menjadi Kaa-san kita. Anggap saja sebagai penebus dosanya pada mu." Sambung Aki dengan menggamit tangan Naruko, '' ya, akan ku coba menerimanya. Tapi kalau di pikir-pikir aku ini ternyata putri dari seorang Hokage yang hebat ya, Nii-san." Senyum Naruko merasa bangga memiliki oto-san yang seorang hokage.

Setelah selesai bercerita, Aki menyuruh Naruko untuk berkemas-kemas, karena besok mereka akan pergi ke gunung dan akan berlatih ilmu ninja disana. Sekaligus akan membebaskan Kyuubi dari belenggunya, " kau tunggu sebentar ya. Aku akan menemui seseorang. Ja ne" Aki pun segra menghilang dari balik asap putih.

Hokage room. Tampak seorang pria tua tengah kepayahan menghadapi musuh utamanya yang taka kunjung menyerah juga. '' tuan Hokage, ini dokumen-dokumen yang harus di setujui." Kata seorang wanita dengan memberikan beberapa dokumen kepada pria tua yangdi panggil Hokage oleh wanita tadi. Pria tua itu adalah Hiruzen sarutobi, sang Hokage ke tiga di Konohagakure. Setelah semua dokumen" itu selesai, hiruzen baru bisa beristirahat, " hah...aku terlalu tua untuk semua ini. " guma nya agak mendesah. Saat sedang bersantai-santai. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan cakra yang terasa aneh di sekitar kantornya, "siapa disana!?" teriak hiruzen dengan melempar sebuah kunai ke arah atap. " apa begini sikap orang-orang konoha? Pantas saja imouto ku hampir mati disini." Kata seorang anak kecil yang tidak lain adalah Aki. Ia terlihat memutar-mutar kunai di selah-selah jarinya. Hokage tua itu langsung memberi death glare Aki, " siapa kau nak. Dan apa tujuan mu berkata begitu pada mu?" tanya san hokage, " nanda mo nai. Kau pikirkan saja sendiri maksud perkataan ku tadi. Sekarang suruh Anbu nii-san yang sedang bersembunyi bisahkan keluar dulu dari sini ?" kata Aki dengan melirik kearah langit-langit. Hiruzen pun memberi isyarat pada para Anbunya untuk keluar dari ruangannya. "oi kau sudah di suruh keluarkan. " ujar Aki. Dan seorang Anbu keluar dari persembunyiannya, Hiruzen langsung tahu siapakah Anbu tersebt. Setelah semua kondisi sudah di rasa aman, kemudian Aki melakukan segel fuuinjutsunya. " silent a room" sesaat muncul sebuah kubah trasnparan yang menyelimuti seluruh kantor hokage tersebut, " kita sekarang bisa bicara dengan langsung saja. Aku ingin mendftarkan diri di desah ini, nama ku Aki Uzumaki. Kakak dari Naruko Uzumaki. " mendengar kata Uzumaki, kakek hokage itu mengeriutkan kening, karena yang ia tahu, Naruko adalah satu-satunya Uzumaki yang ada di Konoha. " anda tak perlu terkejud begitu. Itu rahasia kami para anggota klan. Kedatangan ku kemari untuk mendaftarkan diri sebagai penduduk, dan juga akan membawa pulang adik ku, terlalu banyak dia tesiksa disini." Terang Aki dengan tatapan serius. Sang Hokage tua itu segera mengeluarkan secara kertas, dan segera menyerahkannya ke tangan Aki, " kau bisa mengembalikannya besok. Maaf juga soal Naruko, seharusnya aku bisa menjaga putri satu-satunya." Sesal Hirizhen meminta maaf pada Aki. " sudalah, Sudah ku isi. Besok pagi kami akan pergi. Mungkin akan kembali beberapa tahun lagi. Aku pergi dulu, dan tolong rahasiakan pembicaraan kita dari siapapun. Termaksud orang tua sialan itu." Setelh berkata begitu, Aki segera menghilangkan jurusnya. Dan juga menghilang dari hadapan Hokage tua tersebut. " shit. Aku sudah terlalu tua untuk ini." Desah Hiruzen dengan memandangi patung Yondaime dari jendela kantornya.

Esok pagi harinya. Aki dan Naruko segera berangkat berangkat meninggalkan desah dengan diantar oleh Hiruzhen dan seorang Anbu bertopeng anjing, lalu berambut perak. " kalian hati-hatilah. Dan ini kitab gulungan yang sengaja ku pilihkan untuk mu. Belajar yang rajin ya" pesan Hiruzhen ketika memberikan sebuah kitab gulungan kepada Naruko, " hmm. Aku akan belajar, dan berlatih keras. Tunggu saja, ketika aku kembali. Akan ku ambil gelar Hokage dari mu Kakek." Ujar Naruko dengan semangat. " baiklah. kakek, Anbu-nii, kami berangkat. " kata Aki berpamitan pada Hiruzen dn Anbu bertopeng anjing tsb. Keduanya pun segera meninggalkan desah Konoha, dan berjalan kearah utara dari negara Hi. " nii-san, apakah Kaa-san bisa di keluarkan dari tubuhku?" tanya Naruko penasaran, bisa tidaknya Kyuubi di keluarkan dari tubuhnya. " jangan cemas Natru-chan. Kaa-san pastih bisa di keluarkan dari tubuh mu, tenang saja. Ayo kita harus cepat-cepat ." Senyum Aki dengan menggamit tangan Naruko.

TBC

Gomen...gomen...! ane baru bisa update... T_T

Ane sedikit ngejelasin klo Tengu yg ad di cerita ni adlah tengu Karasu. Bukan Tengu manusia.

Sedikit bocoran chapter depan. Naruko bakal benci sama klan Uchiha , dan klan Uzumaki bakal bangkit kembali.

please review!


End file.
